


Underneath, like a second skin

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anticipation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Showers, Teasing, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff asks Jared to wear red lace underwear on set, Jared doesn't anticipate just how difficult the request will be, thanks to the looks Jeff keeps giving him, the subtle itch of them under his clothing, and the thought of the fantastic sex that will come afterwards. However the reward is definitely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath, like a second skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt as spnkink-meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19922418#t19922418

Jared shifted uncomfortably on his chair, earning himself a reproving look from the makeup girl trying to work on his face. “Seriously dude sit still,” she said, annoyance permeating her voice, as once again the foundation brush splodged on his nose. He couldn’t blame her for getting arsey, and he’d already had to apologise to the wardrobe guy for just plain not concentrating. It was hard to get worked up over the flannel shirts and jeans that he was supposed to wear, and which really just looked a lot like his own clothes, just more worn. What was easy to get worked up about was what was under the clothes though. Every time he moved he felt them against him, the slight scratchiness tingling against him in a way that made him squirm and want to cross his legs to scratch more of that elusive itch.

It had taken a little bit of effort to go for the red ones in the end. The black ones were more discreet he had supposed, anyone saw a line of scarlet red peeking out and they’d know exactly what was going on. But discreet wasn’t exactly what he was going for with these after all, not when his jeans came off. That didn’t stop him from feeling uncomfortable exposed in them though despite the fact that really no-one could tell what he was wearing. Countless sites on the internet had told him when he’d guiltily researched this that there was no way he would have a VPL under his jeans (and God what was his life where the words visible panty line actually meant something to him other than ‘shame that girl’s wearing underwear at all’?) 

Tansy the makeup girl was done anyway, and she gave him a friendly push. “Up you get lazy-bones, work out some of that energy.” He turned away, buzzing with a thrill that owed nothing to caffeine and everything to do with the hotly approving look he’d just got from Jeff across the room, who apparently had X-ray vision and knew that this was the day Jared had decided to turn it up to eleven. He walked over and sat down beside him. “How did you know?” he said conversationally.

Jeff grinned. ”You’re walking like you’re a cat on a hot tin roof. Uneasy steps like something’s going to bite you in the ass.”

“I was in that play in high school,” Jared said, because otherwise he was going to say exactly who was going to be biting him on the ass when these jeans came off.

He might as well not have bothered after all, the look Jeff gave him, made it clear he knew what he’d been going to say. “I bet you were very good Jared,” he said in the patronising tone that he knew got right under Jared’s skin, and leaning closer he added much lower. “You’ll be even better tonight.”

Jared’s breath caught not so much because of the words, as at the fact that Jeff had said them on set where anyone could hear if they were listening close enough. The shiver of danger ran down his back and pooled at the base of his spine where the panties were tucked snugly against his skin. He felt his skin prickle into goosebumps, and the feeling solidified when Jensen appeared seemingly out of nowhere with three cups of coffee balanced in his hands, and a cheerful smile on his face. 

“You guys out tonight?” he said, gesturing the coffee at them until they relieved him of it with thanks. “Should be a good one.”

Jared made a face. “Dude we were out just last night, and we got wrecked. I could barely drag myself out of bed this morning, and the makeup girl made me want to cry when she told me what she thought of my dark circles.” He didn’t add that last night had ended with him trying to not to scream the place down as he came with two fingers up his ass and a hand round his cock in the men’s bathroom at whatever shitty bar they’d been in, because that was strictly need to know information, and that he knew he must have been incredibly drunk because he’d _let_ that happen, let himself get off with Jeff in a cubicle where anyone could’ve spotted them. Even if it had been pretty spectacular.

Jensen grinned. “You’re no fun when you’re like this,” he said, leaving Jared once again to guess exactly how much Jensen knew about what was going on between him and Jeff. However much he knew or suspected though, he treated them both just the same which Jared was silently grateful for. “How about you Jeff?”

He got an eyeroll for his troubles. “You’ve got the boundless energy of a child Jensen. A child that likes to drink beer, and dance like a loon. No, I am not coming out. You broke me quite sufficiently last night, and there are some things I will not do for my co-workers however much I like them, and the foam-party at a shitty club you are undoubtedly thinking of is one of them.” 

Jensen grinned unrepentantly. “You know me too well,” he agreed. “I should probably cut out myself as well, before they start talking ominously of just how easily my lines can be shortened or how _very_ easily Dean can die in a freak pie accident.” The call to begin work went out and the conversation was finished for the moment. 

Jared hardly dared catch Jeff’s eyes at all, the spark of unmalicious humour was too apparent in them, as though Jeff knew exactly how tormenting it was to have lace just close enough to your cock to provide the mildest of friction, and to be unable to do _anything_ about it. Everytime Jared managed to surreptitiously yank them away, it made its way right back up and close, and left him cursing the fact that Jeff hadn’t asked him to wear silk instead. There were only so many bathroom trips he could make to readjust himself properly before people were going to think he had an STD. When they’d broken filming for lunch, Jeff had caught up with him outside and in one swift move had slid just a thumb and a finger down his jeans, just enough to catch the material in one hand, rub it gently and then let go, brushing heat against Jared’s chilled lower back. The whole move had taken perhaps a second, and left Jared with a flushed face, and an awareness that whatever these panties were doing for Jeff, they might be doing something for him as well.

By the end of filming he was almost frantic. It wasn’t that the sensation had increased over the day, it had even died down a little, but when every single look that Jeff threw him, screamed that he was going to take them off with his teeth, when every innocuous tiny touch set his body alight, then getting home had never looked more enticing. He was out the door as soon as could be reasonably expected, and thumbing his phone out of his pocket to text Jeff. ‘ _Going 2 ur place_ he tapped out, knowing how much text-speak annoyed Jeff, but if it motivated him to move faster so be it. _Meet u there._

In the minutes before Jeff was going to arrive home, he kicked off his shoes and his jacket, and let himself drop back onto the bed, resisting the urge to slide a hand into his pants and get himself off right there and then, knowing he was half hard already. He thought longingly of the shower but that would ruin the surprise if Jeff came in and he was naked and soaping up, so he laid back his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment, before he heard the sound of the door. Sitting up, he basked in his anticipation, so soon to be rewarded. 

Jeff had clearly been going through his own personal arousal journey today if the way he looked at Jared was any indicator. His movements as he came towards the bed were swift and purposeful, his hands solid and warm as he yanked Jared’s shirt off him, ran practiced hands along the sides of his torso, and then back up to capture his face as he kissed him hard, communicating the need they both felt for more, for more kisses, more skin, more opportunities to fuck themselves stupid. He kissed like he did most things, surely, strongly, powerful without complete domination, and Jared responded with enthusiasm, amazed once again that this could make him hard, just the press of Jeff’s hard body on his own and the pressure of his mouth. He bucked as Jeff tweaked a nipple hard, enough to send a zing down his back headed straight for his cock, and wrenched his mouth free enough to remind Jeff that there was a purpose to all this.

He got exactly the wicked smile he was expecting, and a hand unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down a little, just enough to reveal red lace in the gap. Jared squeezed his eyes shut suddenly overcome himself, because he didn’t mind admitting in the privacy of his own head that Jesus that was pretty hot. Just knowing that Jeff loved this, wanted to see his ass in them, was getting ready to strip them off him was kicking him straight in the stomach, combined with the thrill of the fact that they were _red lace underwear_ the sort that he’d have killed to see on his girlfriend when he was sixteen and hoping to get off, that he was now wearing and which could barely contain him. He shimmied uselessly, hoping to work the jeans off himself but to no avail. Jeff grinned and helped pull them down a little, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jared’s stomach before getting them the rest of the way off.

When he was in nothing except the panties, bare and spread out across the bed, he shifted a little uncomfortably, unnerved a little at Jeff still being fully dressed. As though he sensed this, Jeff stripped off quickly and unselfconsciously until he was naked, then bent down and pressed his mouth up close to the lace. Jared stiffened with pleasure as he felt moist hot breath exhale against him, as though Jeff couldn’t bear not to be as close as possible to him. When he’d thought about what Jeff would do, he’d assumed they’d fuck hard and fast and he’d been looking forward to it.

That didn’t seem to be Jeff’s plan though. He’d insinuated one finger between the waistband and the lace, and was currently mouthing at Jared’s cock lightly, teasingly, the tiniest amount of pressure and warmth that was slowly driving Jared crazy. He bucked his hips upward in an implicit demand for more, and Jeff moved backwards keeping up the light pressure. “Jesus,” groaned Jared, “get on with it.” He could almost feel the smile against him, and the slow deliberate lap of Jeff’s tongue soaking the lace, tracing the outline of his cock now hard and aching and pressing against the material, sucking through the delicate mesh as though he could taste Jared through it, and that thought made him tighten, a sharp spark running through him, because this wasn’t something they usually did. The teasing, the play, taking as much time as was needed. They fucked in the minutes they got to themselves when they could be sure no-one else would know, and that was hot, God knows it was hot, and good, and Jared loved it, had loved it from the moment he’d realised that Jeff was interested, but this was of a different magnitude of great. He thanked the universe that he’d taken Jeff at his word when the other man had suggested this, suggested how hot it would be if Jared wore lace underwear under his everyday clothes, rather than laughing it off as a joke.

The lace was too tight around him to let Jeff get more access to his cock, he’d been too embarrassed to browse websites for long in finding a pair, and had eventually gone for women’s size extra large, rather than any of the men’s fancy underwear options which mostly seemed to consist of thongs, but the constriction was almost exciting in itself, and he burned in a hot flush of excitement when he looked down as Jeff took a breath and realised that the damp patches weren’t just from Jeff’s mouth, but from his own precome leaking through. He dared a hand, leaning down to adjust himself, let his cock press up against his stomach, held to him by the unforgiving waistband sighing with the relief, as Jeff his eyes dark with lust, looked at him. Then with infinite care he slid two fingers between the lace and Jared’s left leg until he brushed skin proper. Jared guessing his intentions widened his legs, felt the rest of Jeff’s strong capable hands brush over his ass, shivered with the tease of what was to come, until Jeff surprising him once again leaned back. 

“Shower,” he said proffering a hand. Jared gave him a surprised look, and began to take off the panties. Jeff stopped him with a firm look. “Shower with them _on,"_ he qualified, laughing at Jared’s expression. He hobbled more than walked to the bathroom, the underwear that hadn’t been comfortable before, positively a torture now he was hard. The warm water did nothing to cool him down, nothing to soothe and Jeff seemed to like it that way, running businesslike hands over him as they washed, taking a moment to brush over his nipple, then helping rub the shampoo into his hair and eventually crushing Jared closer to him as he ran two fingers down his back under his panties and proceeded to slide one of them _into_ Jared, the width of his hand pulling the fabric even closer around Jared’s dick, as he awkwardly fingerfucked him, cleaning and petting until Jared was seriously wondering whether to simply rip off them off and beg for Jeff just to fuck him, to stop teasing, because this was driving him to the edge. 

Jeff seemed to get that because he shut the water off, and then led them both back to the bed without bothering with towels apart from the most cursory of pat-downs. “Turn over,” he said carefully as though the words were costing him some effort as well, betraying that despite his calm exterior he was as desperate as Jared. Jared obediently turned over, burying his face into a pillow, raising his hips a little to slide a second one under them, the softness and yield of it driving him a little mad, a madness increased by the feel of Jeff’s stubble on his asscheek, adding its gentle tingle to the feel of the wet lace.

What happens next reminded Jared of just how much he loved fucking a guy who is strong, who didn’t make him feel like he had to slump his shoulders and pretend to be shorter than he is, or to be the aggressor and the carrier all of the time, someone who makes him occasionally just want to lie there and let things happen. Jeff rips the lace, smoothly and carefully, and shifts it to one side holding it with one hand, as with the other he spreads Jared’s ass and just dives right in, stubble rasping at him in a way that sends Jared up the wall with need, as the slippery tongue traces his hole and then slides right into him, mimicking the rough thrusting motion of their usual fucks, deep as he can get and then back to mouthing at his hole, sucking kisses gently, leaving Jared almost sobbing with the need for more, for deeper, for Jeff to thrust in and make him come. He’s humping himself wildly against the pillow now, poised between the light friction on his dick, and the tongue in his ass that’s rimming him with a superb amount of skill. He can almost feel himself throbbing, can’t imagine coming just from this but wouldn’t be surprised if he did because he just feels too damn good.

When Jeff sneaks a thumb in he almost howls, the presence of something so tangible next to the soft firm wetness of Jeff’s tongue is almost impossible to process in his dazed mind, and almost without realising it, he’s jerked his hips up more, let his hand fumble into the now torn underwear, let it slide round his dick and start stroking himself off because he can’t hold this, can’t take how this is making him feel, which he thinks dimly is ridiculous because it’s not like this is the first time he’s been rimmed, or even rimmed well. Jeff gives a grunt of approval, and Jared feels himself coming, coming harder than he can remember in years, wet and heavy over his panties, stomach and dripping down onto the bed, body almost shaking with reaction, and he almost passes out from the feeling, crashes of aftershock searing through his nerves, making him twitch reflexively at every touch, Jeff’s hands steady and firm on him.

When he’s done, and no longer feels at risk of fainting he turns over and meets Jeff’s eyes. “Come on me,” he says with a voice that feels hoarse as though at some point he was moaning, and again those are words he never thought he’d say. Jeff gets it though, his cock hard and red, and the perfect size (Jared is determined at some point tonight to have that cock in him) already dripping a little, and he gets himself off like he enjoys the audience, eyes fixed on Jared’s face, until he comes, hips fucking the air, muscles tense and tight, all over what remains of the red lace smeared already with Jared’s come; barely covering his cock, slumping forward until he’s on top of Jared who pulls him closer.

They lie there for a few minutes in silence, close together, warm even in the cooling air of the room, until with a groan Jeff rolls over. “We should clean up,” he offers with a lazy grin. 

“Not a chance,” said Jared firmly. “The panties got the worst of it. Lucky they’re a three-pack.”

Jeff lay there and digested that for a moment. “If you’re very very good,” he said with a yawn. “I’ll fuck you with your face against the wall while I wear them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and feedback always welcome.


End file.
